Frío
by Sin Suerte
Summary: Cuando empezaron las cosas a ir tan mal? durante estos 15 años, las cosas han cambiado demasiado, Dib está en el manicomio pero, Dónde está Zim?.  ZADR
1. Confinado

_Capitulo 1: Cuando la pesadilla comenzó…_

15 años después.

Han pasado 15 años desde la llegada de ese extraño niño verde, 5 desde la muerte del profesor Membrana, 4 desde que Gaz se convirtió en presidenta de los laboratorios Membrana y 1 desde que Dib fue encerrado en el manicomio.

Pero, cuándo empezó todo? Todo empezó cuando el niño verde llegó; y dónde está él? Muerto, Dib lo mató, eso decía el reporte policiaco, Dib enloqueció y nadie se sorprendió.

"Dónde… estás… Zim?" se escuchó una débil voz a través del monitor de vigilancia desde donde guardias y doctores vigilaban a los pacientes, "Sigue llamándolo" dijo uno de los guardias, "Se debe sentir culpable, incluso después de un año" respondió su colega.

Dentro de la habitación blanca y acolchonada estaba Dib, extremadamente delgado y pálido para un hombre de 25 años, había bolsas debajo de sus ojos muy pronunciadas por la falta de descanso, sus ojos sin enfocar a causa de las drogas del manicomio, su mente era un desastre de luces, colores, sonidos, voces y recuerdos de una infancia lejana, recuerdos de un extraño niño verde, "Dónde… estás… Zim?". Las terapias ya no eran tan seguidas desde que los doctores lo habían dado como caso perdido, dijeron que estaba mejorando cuando lo hicieron admitir que Zim no era un extraterrestre y dijeron que casi estaba curado cuando lo hicieron admitir que él pudo lastimar a Zim, pero jamás bajo ningún motivo pudieron hacer que aceptara el hecho de que Zim estaba muerto, aún así de vez en cuando tenía algunas terapias sin sentido, como la de esa tarde.

"Dib, mientras más pronto aceptes la verdad, más pronto podrás empezar a sanar de verdad, tienes que aceptarlo, Zim está muerto" dijo una de las psiquiatras del lugar mientras Dib tenía la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared, "Zim… está… vivo" dijo Dib suavemente, como si estuviera luchando para recordar las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que su mente gritaba, como si luchara para que su mente se conectara el suficiente tiempo a este mundo antes de regresar al propio, tanta concentración necesaria solo para murmurar la misma frase que ha estado repitiendo una y otra vez desde que llegó, Zim está vivo.

2 horas después con un suspiro de resignación, la psiquiatra se retiró. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había progreso alguno…

Hace un año…

"No he visto a Zim en tres días, estoy seguro que trama algo, y solo yo puedo detenerlo!" decía Dib a nadie en particular mientras caminaba rápidamente por la calle, hasta que todos se le quedaron viendo y empezaron a murmurar cosas como "Que extraño" o "Ese tipo está loco", eso pasaba a menudo, y eran el tipo de cosas que le decían seguido así que solo siguió caminando en silencio mientras pensaba 'De verdad tengo que dejar de hablar solo, parezco loco'.

Desde que se graduó de la Universidad estuvo trabajando en los laboratorios de su padre, resultaba que aunque le aburría a muerte, de verdad era bueno en la ciencia, fue terrible cuando su padre murió, pero fue aun más terrible darse cuenta que en su familia casi nada cambió, excepto por el hecho de que Gaz se hizo cargo del negocio que resultaban los laboratorios (voluntad del profesor Membrana), aunque Dib era el mayor, su padre prefirió dejarle el puesto a su hija no loca, así que por mandato de su difunto padre Gaz paso a ser su jefa (ni siquiera eso trajo demasiados cambios a su familia).

Fue a su casa después del trabajo como siempre, fue a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa, solo que en vez de ponerse ropa más cómoda se puso un traje hecho y diseñado por él mismo, era negro y pegado al cuerpo le cubría la boca y la nariz y unos lentes de visión modificados en lugar de sus lentes normales, lo ayudaban a ver en la completa oscuridad e incluso ver las cosas con más detalle, especialmente diseñados para esas ocasiones en las que quería infiltrarse en la base de Zim; "Hora de averiguar que planea" 'sigo hablando solo, algún día eso hará que me metan en un manicomio'.

Ya estaba oscuro afuera, así que verlo moviéndose sigilosamente en las sombras era difícil aunque de todos modos no hubiera tantas personas en la calle de las cuales esconderse. Pero cuando llegó a la casa de Zim no podía creer lo que veía, el techo estaba destruido, la puerta estaba completamente abierta, desde afuera se podía ver el interior también destruido y las manchas de sangre en las paredes y el piso, Dib tuvo que acercarse para verlo, estaba en completo shock, se arrodilló entre las manchas de sangre y escombros del techo que ahora se acumulaban en el piso, todo tenía un patrón violento, pero no había rastros de un cadáver, dejó que sus guantes se llenaran de sangre para verla de cerca, esta no podía ser la sangre de Zim, aunque dudaba que fuera humana. Él siempre había odiado a Zim con pasión, después de todo, era un extraterrestre que quería apoderarse de la tierra y esclavizar a la raza humana, pero no podía estar muerto, no, él seguía allá afuera, esperando el momento para atacar, esto tenía que ser una trampa, algo para sacar a Dib del camino, uno de sus elaborados planes mal planeados, (aunque esto parecía casi real, de hecho demasiado real) pero Zim no pudo haber muerto de repente y menos si Dib no era la causa, esto era lo que ocupaba la mente de Dib, lo que capturaba su entera percepción, no pudo escuchar cuando las patrullas llegaron, no escuchó las sirenas, no escuchó los oficiales que lo rodearon apuntándolo con sus armas y gritándole que se rindiera y que no opusiera resistencia, apenas y se dio cuenta de cuando lo arrestaron y lo hicieron que subiera a la patrulla.

Antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que pasaba se encontraba ante un juez con cargos por homicidio, las pruebas se presentaron, los archivos desde primaria, que reportaban su extraño comportamiento en general y su hostil comportamiento contra Zim, los inventos escondidos en su casa diseñados y usados en diversos planes para atrapar a Zim, estuvo cerca de ser condenado a una vida en prisión, él trató de explicarle todo al juez, de cómo Zim era un extraterrestre, de cómo planeaba conquistar la tierra, le contó de el imperio Irken, de cómo Zim no podía estar muerto y todo esto tenía que ser una muy elaborada trampa, mientras más hablaba podía ver la mirada de los presentes y no solo supo que nadie le creía, supo que todos creían que estaba loco, su apasionado discurso del como todo era la trampa de un extraterrestre terminó con la frase "Créanme esta vez…", había frustración y desilusión en su voz, el anhelo de que al menos solo esta vez alguien le creyera, pero su defensa no tardó en decir que Dib estaba loco, y no como una forma de evitar la prisión sino como la verdad, y así lo vio también el juez cuando ordenó que Dib fuera internado en un manicomio.

Él hubiera aceptado ir a la prisión si alguien hubiera creído algo de lo que dijo. Pero porqué se sorprendía?, no era como si alguna vez le hubieran creído, ni sus compañeros, ni su familia, ni siquiera la sociedad de los ojos hinchados, la cual dejó de responder sus comunicados hace años, después de tantos años dedicados únicamente a probar que Zim era un extraterrestre y fallar miserablemente, parece que ni siquiera ellos lo seguirían escuchando.

Pero, Dónde está el extraño niño verde? 

_Fin del primer capitulo  
_

**N/A:** Muchas Gracias a mi beta-reader y amigo Erwin, gracias a él este capítulo es un poco mejor y yo soy un poco mejor escritora ;).


	2. En un planeta desierto

_Capitulo 2: En un planeta desierto_

Del diario del Dr. Simmons

"Hoy ha sido ingresado un nuevo paciente, su nombre es Dib tiene 25 años, es el hijo del famoso Prof. Membrana, trabajaba como científico en jefe de los laboratorios Membrana, se le encontró culpable del asesinato de Zim, un hombre que el paciente conoció desde la infancia, el paciente ha estado muy inquieto desde que lo ingresaron, no paraba de gritar que era inocente y que todo era una trampa, tuvimos que sedarlo, a pesar de todo no ha demostrado ser peligroso y lo hemos internado en una celda de seguridad media eso le permitirá moverse libremente en un espacio mayor, además ya que a los pacientes en celdas de seguridad media no usan camisas de fuerza, eso nos ayudará a estudiar su comportamiento, lo cual propicia a la curación."

Del diario del Dr. Scrambly

"Hace una semana el paciente Dib fue internado, el paciente muestra una fuerte negación en el hecho de que Zim no era un extraterrestre. El paciente presenta desde la infancia paranoia y alucinaciones, sus alucinaciones han variado desde sucesos como combatir en el espacio exterior, a grupos secretos, especialmente habla de "La sociedad de los ojos hinchados" el paciente dice que es una sociedad que investiga los sucesos paranormales, su obsesión. Lo hemos tenido bajo vigilancia, no ha demostrado conductas violentas hacia sí mismo o hacia el personal, aunque se altera mucho en las terapias, incluso hemos tenido que sedarlo en un par de ocasiones, en dos semanas se ha programado el uso de medicamentos junto con las terapias"

En la celda acolchonada…

Dib se había quedado dormido, nunca dormía más de un par de horas al día, odiaba dormir, ya no podía diferenciar el sueño de la realidad y cada vez que dormía tenía horribles pesadillas, a veces veía a Zim entrar en su celda, en la oscuridad pero cuando se acercaba podía ver a su cadáver a media descomposición sosteniéndolo firmemente y gritándole "Porqué lo hiciste Dib, Porqué?", otras veces veía el cadáver de Zim, pero no como el Zim que recordaba de su infancia, sino como un niño enfermo de la piel, su sangre manchaba el lugar y lo empapaba a él, cada vez se distorsionaba más el recuerdo de cuando lo arrestaron, ya no estaba seguro de que había pasado, la única cosa de la que estaba seguro era de que Zim seguía vivo no podía permitirse dudarlo, la idea de que todo era una trampa se había ido diluyendo con el tiempo pero no podía aceptar que Zim estuviera muerto y no quería que sus sueños le dijeran lo contrario. Pero por una vez, todo fue diferente, Dib tuvo un sueño muy diferente.

Del diario de la Dra. Koening

"Hace un mes que el paciente Dib fue internado, ayer finalmente tuvimos un gran avance, el paciente empezó a aceptar el hecho de que Zim no era un extraterrestre, las dosis de los medicamentos fueron un poco por encima de la dosis segura, no hubo daños neurológicos permanentes según los reportes, la terapia fue especialmente intensa, pero el avance ha sido sorprendente, en un tiempo record; sin embargo desde la terapia de ayer, el paciente ha estado especialmente calmado y callado, se ha pasado varias horas viendo el techo, tan pronto termine de asimilar el hecho de que Zim no era un extraterrestre podremos seguir con el tratamiento"

Del diario de la Dra. Almos

"Hace dos meses y tres semanas que el paciente Dib fue internado, desde el primer gran avance el paciente ha estado mucho más tranquilo, ya casi no se altera durante las terapias, y hoy hicimos nuestro segundo gran avance, Dib finalmente ha reconocido que su comportamiento hostil contra Zim era injustificado y que él pudo haber lastimado a Zim, esta vez las dosis de los medicamentos permanecieron en el rango seguro, aunque la terapia fue tan intensa como la anterior, desde que la terapia acabó el paciente ha estado durmiendo, hace aproximadamente 6 horas, esperamos que el paciente esté completamente curado en 7 meses"

_Estaba en un planeta diminuto y rocoso, el espacio y otros planetas y estrellas se veían claramente en el cielo de ese extraño lugar, hace tanto tiempo que no pensaba en otros planetas o en vida extraterrestre, empezó a caminar por el desértico lugar notando que no había nada, hasta que a lo lejos alcanzó a ver una figura verde de pie viendo al espacio infinito._

"_ZIM!" Dib corrió tan rápido como pudo, no podía creer que estuviera viendo a Zim de nuevo y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo se deshizo en polvo que fue arrastrado por un caliente y seco viento._

_Le rompió el corazón y no supo porque, se sintió destrozado al ver como el polvo se iba. "Qué te pasa sucio niño humano?", esa voz, Dib volteó lentamente, temeroso de no encontrar nada, pero ahí estaba, claro y tangible, Zim, justo como lo recordaba de su lejana infancia antes de que ingresara al manicomio; un extraño niño verde con ojos rosas y antenas lo veía atentamente. "Zim?" extendió su mano para tocarlo para asegurarse que estuviera ahí, y se dio cuenta de que ya no era el mismo, o mejor dicho era el mismo de hace 15 años, vio su propio cuerpo como el de un niño de 10 años incluso con la ropa que solía usar entonces, esa playera azul y esa gabardina negra, cuando regreso su vista a Zim pudo ver que él veía curiosamente su aún extendida mano, como tratando de descifrar porque lo había hecho, Dib de repente se sintió incómodo y demasiado consciente de sí mismo alejo su mano y aclaró su garganta, Zim lo veía fijamente sin ninguna expresión clara, ninguno dijo nada, "Zim, porqué me estás viendo?" dijo Dib finalmente, "Eh? Yo no te estaba viendo!" "Pero si no has hecho otra cosa!" "Mientes!" gritó Zim mientras un ceño fruncido permanecía en su rostro, Dib estaba a punto de contestar algo pero empezó a reírse y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que, "Te burlas de Zim!" Dib se reía tan fuerte que no podía contestar y pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salirle, Zim lo veía fijamente de nuevo sin decir nada, "Je" fue algo así como un intento de risa, antes de reír genuinamente, suavemente, y después fuertemente; ambos rieron hasta que las lágrimas salían sin control, que importaba si no había ninguna razón aparente por la cual reírse?._

Del diario del Dr. Scrambly

"Hace 5 meses que el paciente Dib fue internado, y hoy hemos tenido un terrible revés, cuando iniciamos la terapia para que Dib aceptara la muerte de Zim el empezó a reaccionar negativamente a la mitad de la terapia, subimos la dosis de los medicamentos, pero al no haber cambios tuvimos que subirlos muy por encima de la dosis segura, pero no logramos calmarlo, él logró escapar de la celda, corrió y se encerró en una sala vacía bloqueando la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, llamamos a los guardias inmediatamente, pero ellos tardaron varios minutos en abrir la puerta, no podíamos ver lo que sucedía dentro, pero escuchamos un vidrio romperse mientras oímos al paciente gritar "ustedes no me harán olvidar que Zim está vivo!" cuando finalmente pudimos entrar había sangre en todo el piso, el paciente se había quitado la camisa, parecía escribir con el vidrio en su viva carne, ilegible por toda la sangre, lo neutralizamos inmediatamente y lo sedamos hasta que le fue imposible moverse, después, en la enfermería limpiamos y desinfectamos su brazo, decía "Zim es", lo vendamos y lo transferimos a una celda de alta seguridad, después de ponerle una camisa de fuerza, es muy probable que hayamos causado daño permanente, esperamos que aún así haya posibilidades de recuperación"

Dib despertó, y estuvo demasiado consciente de que eso había sido un sueño, la repentina alegría que había sobresaltado su corazón se esfumó se sintió lleno de pesar y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Levántate escoria irken!" gritó una potente voz dentro del oscuro cuarto, Zim se levantó sobresaltado, no era la primera vez que soñaba con Dib, pero eso había sido un sueño demasiado extraño.

_Fin del segundo capitulo_

**N/A: **Gracias a mi Beta-Reader y amigo Erwin, me dio consejos muy buenos~_  
_


	3. ¡Oh!

_Capítulo 3: ¡Oh!_

"Levántate escoria irken!" gritó una potente voz dentro del oscuro cuarto. Zim se levantó sobresaltado, no era la primera vez que soñaba con Dib, pero eso había sido un sueño demasiado extraño. Usualmente soñaba con las veces que eran niños, especialmente cuando se conocieron, de alguna forma fueron buenos tiempos, especialmente cuando los comparaba con este infierno.

Normalmente los Irken no dormían, tampoco comían y rara vez se enfermaban, todo gracias al pak en su espalda; el mejor adelanto no militar de toda la raza Irken, regulaba todas las necesidades y funciones orgánicas, pero sin el mantenimiento adecuado, iba perdiendo cada vez más sus capacidades, haciendo gradualmente que los Irken volvieran a las necesidades de las que se habían librado, necesitando regularmente alimento y descanso. Después de todo ese tiempo sin poder darle mantenimiento a su pak, era solo natural que tarde o temprano volviera a las necesidades primitivas.

Era alto, considerablemente más alto de lo que había sido hace 15 años, al principio lo había confundido el porqué había crecido tanto, pero después de un análisis cuidadoso de su computadora había determinado que la baja gravedad de la tierra junto con el ambiente general de esta lo había hecho crecer, después de todo ningún otro invasor había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Irk. Habían sido 14 años en la tierra y 1 año en el infierno llamado Vort, y en este infierno había adquirido algunas heridas que simplemente no sanaban, había sido cortado, quemado, golpeado, incluso había perdido la mitad de una antena, todos los días lo obligaban a levantarse después de unas pocas horas de descanso, y ahora las marcas de los maltratos se extendían en todo su cuerpo.

Al principio había sido puesto a trabajar como científico, justo como los vortians habían sido forzados a trabajar para los Irken, ellos lo consideraban un castigo irónico. Sin embargo, después de algunos "accidentes", consideraron que Zim era demasiado "contra-producente" trabajando en los laboratorios, así que ahora todo se limitaba a hacer lo que le dijeran, Su mundo se había convertido en levantarse todos los días después de casi nada de descanso, hacer todo tipo de trabajos pesados y humillantes, aguantar los castigos e irse a descansar para empezar otro día y hacer exactamente lo mismo, algún día los vortians pagarían, algún día los haría pagar con sus propias manos.

Era extraño, jamás le gustó el trabajo en equipo ni siquiera la compañía en general, pero después de un año, quizás le empezaba a afectar el estar solo, quizás y solo quizás. Así que en uno de esos días que todo había salido especialmente horrible; empezó a pensar en todos aquellos que eran especiales para él, y se había encontrado con que no había nadie, se había concentrado, buscando dentro de sí, y nada; a veces, cuando veía una de las lunas de Vort se acordaba de Gir, y a él lo extrañaba un poco, es cierto que Gir siempre lo había molestado más allá de lo posible, pero había sido su único compañero en todos los años que estuvo en la tierra.

Pero no importaba, Gir estaba en una caja bien escondida o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

**¡Oh, Pobre Gir!**

Pobre Gir, los vortians decidieron que todas las unidades sir eran peligrosas y que no se arriesgarían a dejar ni siquiera uno que parecía tan dañado, Zim creyó que lo había perdido para siempre cuando se lo llevaron a un edificio entre algunos guardias y sintió algo dentro de sí romperse cuando vio su pequeño cuerpo metálico destrozado en uno de los basureros, pensó que lloraría cuando sujeto la cabeza de Gir entre sus manos y le decía "Amo, no puedo verlo!" mientras la luz azulada se apagaba. Zim abrazó lo que quedaba y se río quedamente, que tonto por estar triste, "Gir es un sir, los sir no mueren, solo necesitan reparaciones!" pensó y cuando supo que nadie lo veía se llevó la mayoría de los restos y los escondió, no podía reparar a Gir, ni siquiera podía darle mantenimiento a su pak, pero algún día tendría acceso a un laboratorio como el suyo y repararía a Gir, repararía su pak y no volvería a sentir sueño, hambre ni soledad.

Hace un año

"HUMANO OLOROSO, QUÉ HACES EN MI BASE?" se escuchaban los gritos de Zim desde su laboratorio subterráneo hasta sala en la superficie donde Gir veía el show del mono mientras bebía una malteada de chocolate y goma de mascar. Zim vio la cámara de video en las manos del humano, cuanto descaro! No solo había venido a robar información, además se había tomado la libertad de filmarlo todo! "COMPUTADORA CIERRA LAS SALIDAS, QUE EL HUMANO NO SALGA!", la base se encendió de un color rojo brillante, alarmas sonaron y las compuertas empezaron a cerrarse, pero Dib era demasiado rápido y había hecho esto demasiadas veces, escapó antes de que las compuertas se cerraran, guardó su cámara y siguió corriendo, Zim lo siguió pasando sin tanta dificultad entre las puertas que se empezaban a cerrar, y solo momentos después ya estaban en la cocina, "Robo-padres, vayan por él, que no escape!", Robo-mamá y Robo- Papá salieron de la nada, ella llevaba una cuchara de madera en la mano y él su pipa "Joven, debes ser amigo de nuestro hijo, quédate a cenar!" dijo Robo-mamá y antes de que Robo-papá hablara Dib lo tomó de la mano y lo estrelló contra Robo-mamá ocasionando que ambos se estrellaran en la pared, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se levantaran; en casi nada de tiempo Dib llegó a la sala "Gir detenlo" gritó Zim al ver que Dib había llegado a la sala, "SÍ AMO!" gritó el robot con una voz profunda mientras sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso y se paraba del sillón de un salto, dejando su bebida y asumiendo posisión de pelea ante Dib, el cual pasó por un lado "Adiós Gir" dijo Dib sin detenerse ni voltear "Adiós Dib" dijo el pequeño robot con sus luces brillando en azul y agitando su mano en lo alto mientras veía a Dib ir hacia la ventana, Zim llegó a la puerta de la sala, justo a tiempo para ver a Dib saltar a través de la ventana, "AGH! GNOMOS NO LO DEJEN IR!", Dib era increíblemente ágil, después de tantos años haciendo este tipo de cosas era solo natural, no le tomó casi nada de tiempo burlar a todos los gnomos, incluso se paro sobre la valla y sacó su cámara de video y filmó brevemente el rostro furioso de Zim que lo veía a través de la ventana, se despidió agitando su mano y corrió a su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos. "NO PUEDO CREERLO!", gritó Zim, golpeó su frente con su mano en pura frustración y después de unos momentos suspiró pesadamente, frunció el ceño y sin decir nada fue a ponerse su disfraz humano (la misma peluca y lentes de contacto que usaba cuando niño), y con un semblante muy molesto se dirigió a la casa de Dib.

Volvió unas horas después, algo golpeado, con su ropa un poco rota y la peluca fuera de lugar, no había podido quitarle la cámara, pero lo intentaría mañana, al acercarse supo que algo no andaba bien, principalmente, porque su techo estaba destruido, entró corriendo y casi topa con la enorme nave que estaba en medio de todo. Escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la nave, y al buscar su fuente, se encontró con Skoodge, quien estaba tratando de reparar dicha nave. "En nombre de Irk que está pasando?", Skoodge volteó a verlo inmediatamente, el horror y desesperación se dejaban ver en su rostro, saltó inmediatamente desde donde estaba para ir ante Zim, "ZIM ESTO ES HORRIBLE! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! NO HAY TIEMPO!... porqué eres tan alto?... NO, NO IMPORTA AHORA, DEBEMOS IRNOS YA!" decía aterrado mientras trataba de jalar a Zim a la nave no se sorprendió nada al ver que Gir ya estaba dentro de la nave se masajeó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza, "QUE ESTÁ PASANDO?" gritó Zim exasperado mientras encaraba a al otro Irken, "NO HAY TIEMPO DE EXPLICACIONES!, SUBE A LA NAVE" Gritaba Skoodge mientras seguía tratando de que Zim subiera a la nave, pero al ver que Zim solo fruncía el ceño sin intenciones de moverse, empezó a explicar, lleno de nervios, mientras frotaba sus manos compulsivamente para tratar de calmarlos, "Z-Zim, tenemos que irnos, aquí no es seguro, **ellos** vendrán, no deben encontrarnos Zim" "Quiénes Skoodge, quiénes vienen?" doblaba su mano en forma de garra mientras le hablaba al Irken con una voz llena de frustración, tal y como le hablaba a Gir en esos momentos en los que lo desesperaba mucho, Skoodge de verdad quería irse ya, se notaba lo nervioso que estaba, pero sabía que no lograría mover a Zim sin explicárselo, lo malo, es que el tiempo se les había acabado.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente revelando un par de vortians y al fondo su nave en medio de la calle, la cara de Skoodge se llenó de increíble terror y desesperadamente jaló a Zim para que entrara a la nave, y esta vez lo siguió, los vortians empezaron a disparar tratando de darles antes de que entraran a la nave, pero sin lograrlo; una vez dentro, Skoodge usó uno de los cañones de la nave y al hacer contacto con uno de los vortians este hizo explosión y su sangre y restos estaban por todo el lugar, "NOOOOOOOO!" gritó su compañero, Skoodge quería irse ya, pero en vez de irse inmediatamente cargo otro tiro y se aseguró de dañar la nave vort para que no pudieran seguirlos, el vortian no pudo hacer más que ver como los otros partían.

"PORQUÉ LOS VORTIANS NOS PERSIGUEN!" le gritó Zim a Skoodge a unos centímetros de su rostro mientras lo estiraba de la ropa y este solo trataba de volar la nave lo más rápido posible, Gir solo veía con la cara y las manos pegadas en el cristal mientras hacía ruiditos como "Oh" y los Irken apenas se daban cuenta de que estaba ahi, Skoodge sabía que si quería que Zim cooperara aunque fuera un poco tendría que explicarle que es lo que había pasado, desde el inicio.

"Zim… el imperio Irken… ya no existe" la expresión de Zim se suavizo por la confusión de lo que acababa de escuchar y soltó la ropa de Skoodge, no sin darle una mirada de completa incredulidad, y esperó a que el otro terminara de explicar. "Todos los planetas que conquistamos Zim, todas las razas, se rebelaron, y ahora son lideradas por los Vortians, se apoderaron de Irk hace unos pocos años, incluso se apoderaron de la Inmensa, ejecutaron a los altísimos; después nos cazaron a los Irken uno por uno, mataron a casi todos, llegaron a Blorch, el planeta que conquisté, pero la gente rata me protegió, ellos dijeron que me protegerían, sabía que casi todos habían muerto y no pude hacer nada por ellos, pero tenía la esperanza de que siguieras vivo Zim; por eso, por eso dejé Blorch para venir a buscarte, para llevarte conmigo a Blorch y evitar que te mataran a ti también" Skoodge dejó de hablar, todo el tema le era bastante doloroso, no quería entrar en detalles de cómo vio morir a tantos Irken, no quería entrar en detalles de lo terrible que había sido la batalla en Irk, y lo humillante que había sido el perder su planeta natal ante otra raza, mucho menos quería hablar de la ejecución pública de los altísimos que habían lanzado como advertencia a todos los Irken.

"Qué paso con Irk?" preguntó Zim, más serio de lo que nunca estuvo, "Lo han convertido en nuevas instalaciones militares de Vort" dijo Skoodge brevemente, era extraño, tuvieron un viaje tranquilo y en incómodo silencio hasta Blorch el cual duró varias horas.

"Ese es Blorch!" dijo con entusiasmo Skoodge, rompiendo el silencio y dejando atrás el ambiente incómodo por un momento. Zim no podía creerlo, Blorch no parecía el caótico infierno del que todos le habían hablado en la academia militar, de hecho se veía como toda una utopía, cosa que pudo verificar cuando aterrizaron, la gente rata asesina, aunque no muy brillantes habían resultado ser leales y muy obedientes, habían erigido varias estatuas en honor a Skoodge, "el mejor gobernante en la historia de Blorch" decía una placa en pulcro idioma Irken; Zim no pudo evitar sentir envidia, en el mismo tiempo, Skoodge no solo había conquistado Blorch sino que además lo había convertido en una utopía… una utopía vacía.

"ehm, Skoodge, donde está la gente rata?" preguntó Zim con un ojo entrecerrado y el otro abierto, Skoodge no entendía que había pasado con la población, deberían estar cerca, deberían estar recibiéndolo, pero la ciudad estaba desierta.

De repente la realización lo golpeó como agua helada en la cara, "ES UNA TRAMPA!" gritó Skoodge y tomó la mano de Zim para correr a la nave de regreso, y Gir corría a su lado con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba gritando "Weeeee!", Skoodge no sabía a dónde ir, lo más importante era salir de ahí, pero era tarde, la nave estaba confiscada y en un momento decenas de vortians los encerraban en un circulo apuntándolos con sus armas y lentamente, tímidamente, la gente rata asesina salía de sus hogares.

"Porqué? Dijeron que me protegerían!" se oía el dolor por la traición en su voz, "ellos matar, ellos destruir, decir que si proteger ellos matar gente rata y matar Skoodge… perdón señor" dijo uno con su voz rasposa y forzada, claramente con vergüenza y culpa en su voz.

Skoodge bajó su cabeza llenó de dolor, y los vortians no tardaron en ponerlos bajo arresto. "COMO SE ATREVEN A TOCAR A ZIM!" gritaba Zim mientras se movía de un lado a otro, Gir básicamente se entrego, sin entender que es lo que pasaba, Skoodge estaba quieto, sabía que todo era un caso perdido ahora, y que lo que les esperaba sería lo peor que habían vivido hasta ahora.

**¡Oh, Pobre Skoodge!**

Pobre Skoodge, arriesgó su vida para proteger su planeta y raza, todo en vano, desesperado por hacer algo por los suyos arriesgo lo seguro para intentar salvar a Zim sin saber que Zim estaba seguro. Los vortians rastreaban a los Irken en base a los reportes y datos de la Inmensa, sin embargo Zim podría ser el único que no estaba en esos archivos al ser un exiliado, ¡Oh la ironía!, a veces son los que tienen buenas intenciones quienes hacen más daño!.

Zim recordaba los sucesos de hace un año con amargura, su vida había sido un infierno y todo porque Skoodge lo había sacado de su base y arrastrado hasta una trampa, aún así no lo había visto desde ese día, tan pronto como los trasladaron a Vort, los pusieron a trabajar en hemisferios opuestos del planeta.

Justo ese día la armada de Vort se había movilizado se veían las naves salir y todos se organizaban, no sabía porque, pero fue entonces cuando vio su oportunidad, con toda la movilización militar, habían dejado desierta una de las bases cercanas, por fin la oportunidad que esperaba estaba delante de él, finalmente la oportunidad de salir de Vort, sin perder más tiempo fue a buscar esa caja en donde guardaba a Gir, estaba tan emocionado que no sintió el cansancio ni el dolor, solo se concentraba en salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y regresar al único planeta donde podría estar en paz: Tierra; entrar no fue difícil, literalmente la base estaba desierta, solo esperaba que la suerte no se le hubiera acabado aún. Buscó dentro de la base desierta hasta que vio, incrédulo, como su suerte había cambiado tan súbitamente el día de hoy. "Una nave!" gritó con entusiasmo y la abordó inmediatamente, "debería ir por Skoodge… MWAHAHAHAHAHA" dijo serio antes de reírse estrepitosamente, lleno de euforia, y despegó, para cuando se dieran cuenta de que él no estaba, ya estaría en la tierra.

_Fin del capítulo 3_


End file.
